Seven Years Ago
by Serftion
Summary: My POV about what happened after T&T.
1. Chapter 1, 'Dreaming of the Past'

This is my point of view about what happened after Trials and Tribulations.

1 year after the Elise Deauxnim (Misty Fey) murder case...

February 8, 2020, 7:44 pm  
Eldoon's Noodle Stand

"I like your noodles. Really."

"Hahaha! I told you! It's saltier that the saltiest salt you've ever tasted!"

"Thanks for the noodles, old man!"

He left at the noodle stand with a witty smile left on his face.

Black jacket with a hood. Hands on the pocket. Blue jeans. Vintage sandals. A mysterious hobo but once a great man. Forgotten by time and surrounded in darkness.

He went to his office. It was once a place which is tidy and clean. Don't mention the shiny toilet bowl that sparkles like a gem. Now, it's like a house of an ordinary man of all sorts. Comparing it to a scruffy detective once worked in the homicide division... It looks like the same.

"Welcome back, Daddy!"

"Oh, Trucy. Already done with your homework already?"

"Yup! An easy one, though."

"Alright. Let's go to the Wonder Bar."

"But I don't have a show today."

"Really? Hmm... Let's go to someplace else..."

"Like the People Park?"

"Good idea."

They turned off the lights, locked the doors. They went to the park and strolled a bit.

They decided to leave but...

"NICK!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!! M-M-M-M-M-M-Ma--"

"Daddy, who's this girl?"

"MR. NICK?! You've got a daughter?!"

"Settle down guys. Let's talk at my office."

They went back to the office along with the two girls they stumbled upon at the park.

Upon arriving, they sat down on the sofa. He poured tea on the cups, as an usual man would do when there are visitors.

"M-M-M-M-Maya... I-I-I-Is t-t-that y-you?"

"Nick! I've got some good news!"

"What is that?"

"I've got a client--"

"Look. Are you teasing me or what?"

"Uhh... What's with that face?"

"I'm not a lawyer anymore."

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W--"

"WHAT!? Mr. Nick's not a lawyer anymore?"

"Well... You see..."

He told what happened at his last trial.

"Ahh... I feel sorry for you, Nick."

"Mr. Nick! It's not too late! We'll take him down!"

"Do you have any leads?"

"Uhh... None."

"So how we will take him down?"

"Nick, do you know the word 'investigate'?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll help."

"Thanks but... I don't want you to be a part of this mess."

"Oh come on Nick! We're partners, right?"

"Uhh... It's getting late. We'll talk about this tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine."

"Fine by me!"

And so they left. Phoenix still thinks what could Maya be doing in the city.

"Daddy...?"

"Yes, Trucy?"

"Who are they?"

"Hmm... They're my apprentices. Or partners, I would say.

"Where did you meet?"

"Sigh... Let's sleep Trucy. You might be late for tomorrow."

While Phoenix and Trucy are going to bed, he went to the bathroom. On the way there, he stumbled upon reality.

"DADDY!"

"Uwaaaah!"

"Hmm... Day-dreaming huh?"

"Uhh... Dunno."

Nick thinks some scenario about Maya and Pearl going back to the city. It was a dream after all. A fantasy. After all, Maya will not come back to the city again.


	2. Chapter 2, 'Unexpected Visit'

March 17, 2020, 10:44 am

Wright Talent Agency

"Unghh... My head hurts... Trucy? ... She's gone... Unghh..."

Trucy went to school, while Phoenix's head hurts. Who will help him? Edgeworth.

"Anybody home?"

"Coming. (That voice... Why would he visit me?)"

Phoenix went to the door. He opened it. It was Edgeworth.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting you."

"Eh. Come on in."

With a purple suit and crimson pants, who wouldn't recognize this prosecutor?

"How are you now?"

"My head's throbbing like a fast pacemaker."

"Ouch. Where's your daughter?"

"She's at school. Would you mind buying me medicine for headache?"

"Sure."

Edgeworth went to the drugstore and bought the medicine Phoenix requested. He went back to his home when...

"Hello? Phoenix? Hmm..."

He found Phoenix on the floor, curled like a ball. He's unconscious. Edgeworth tries to wake him up but it won't budge. He called an ambulance immediately. Minutes later, the ambulance came. They carried Phoenix to the car and went to the hospital. After that, another unexpected event happened.

"Knock knock..."

"Wait."

He opened the door. It was...

"F-F-Franziska!"

"M-Miles? Are you living with Phoenix??"

"Don't be silly now. He's at the hospital."

"Why is he there?"

"I do not know. He requested me to buy some medicine. After that, he passed out. Maybe his head hurts a lot that he fell unconscious."

"Foolish fool who foolishly thinks that his foolish head foolishly hurts. Miles."

"W-What?"

"Take me to the hospital. We'll visit him."

"Uhh… I was thinking of that earlier. Let's go."

They rode on Edgeworth's car. On the way to the hospital, Franziska asked something.

"Is it true that Phoenix has a daughter?"

"Sort of. He took care of her when her 'real' father disappeared."

"Ah. Zak Gramarye, is it? I heard he made a disappearing act on the court."

"Hahaha… Nice one is it? While the judge was making a verdict on Zak, he disappeared. That case was a memorable one."

"Hmm… I noticed something at Phoenix's office."

"What is it?"

"It looks like a talent agency."

"Yes, it is a talent agency. His daughter suggested it."

"What about the law offices?"

"Don't you know? Now, he's just a pianist who hardly plays at the Borscht Bowl Club."

"Wait. He's the one who defended Zak in court? The one who presented forged evidence? I thought it was a rookie defense attorney."

"Well, I don't know why Zak rejected him."

"He rejected him? Hmm…"

"Ahh. Hickfield Clinic. We're here."

They arrived at the hospital. Or clinic, I should say. Upon entering the clinic, they were greeted by a doctor. It was Doctor Hickfield, director of the clinic.

"Ahh… You must be the Great Prosecutor Duo! Franziska von Karma and Miles Edge--ouch!!"

"Where is the room of Phoenix Wright?"

"Ahh… Franziska… Don't be so rough at me. You're a beau--ouch!!"

"Where is Phoenix Wright's room??"

"Let me guide you there."

Doctor Hickfield guided them to the ward. It wasn't a long way from the reception area.

"There you go miss beautiful. Would you mind to come with--ouch!!"

"Foolish fool who want to foolishly come with me. Go away."

After that, they went to the ward. Franziska and Miles was surprised from what they saw.


End file.
